ʻAlepapeka
by SSAEmilyHotchner
Summary: Multi-chapter fic: [Alphabet]. The lives of our four favorite crime fighters, summed up neatly by the twenty-six letters of the alphabet. A collection of stand-alone vignettes featuring guest appearances from Grace, Kamekona, Charlie, Max, and the Noshimuri brothers. Multi-pairings, multi-genres. Spoilers for seasons one through three.
1. Arsenal

**Author's Note: I've admittedly had an idea like this for a very long time. I initially toyed around with the thought of doing a compilation like this for the Criminal Minds fandom, but never got around to it; and since I've been thinking of expanding my horizons with this fantastic show and exploring more of what the characters have to offer, I figured this was just the opportunity I had been looking for. Like the summary explains, each of the twenty-six chapters this story will entail will involve a different pairing, a different friendship, a different plot, et cetera. Each chapter will also vary in length, as the focus of the story will shift with every installment.**

**I'm ridiculously excited to start posting this story, so I am definitely looking forward to receiving feedback from you lovely people and hearing what you guys think along the way. I've gotten twenty of the chapters completely written so far, so hopefully updates will come once or twice a week without much interruption. As always, thank you guys for your incredible support and the time you put into reading and reviewing; I certainly hope you enjoy! Much love.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Prompt: Arsenal (A)**

**Characters: Steve/Kono/Danny, friendship**

**Genre: Humor/Friendship**

* * *

"I swear, you two need professional help. This right here?" Danny jabbed a finger in their direction. "_This_ is not normal. No, this is so far past normal I can't even process it." He muttered something unintelligible under his breath, then continued. "Just my luck, right? Normal people come to Hawaii to enjoy the sunshine and the surfing, but I come to Hawaii and get sucked into a task force run by a Navy SEAL with an unhealthy obsession for everything _that could get me killed_." Danny's eyes narrowed. "And _you_," he said lowly, glowering across the table. "Kono, of all people, I thought you'd be the sane one." He outright laughed at that, throwing his hands up in defeat. "But no, you're even worse than McGarrett sometimes!"

Steve smirked at Kono, elbowing her playfully in the side. "I can literally hear him talking in italics. Can't you hear him talking in italics?"

Danny groaned at that, running a hand over his face. "What is _wrong_ with you two?"

Kono just laughed, then took the Ladysmith she had been ogling off of the wall and extended it towards the Jersey native. "Come on, Danny," she practically purred. "You can't tell me that she's not beautiful."

"Oh, get a room." Danny scowled down at the gun like it was the most offensive object he had ever seen. "You're only further proving my point, Kalakaua." Heaving out a sigh, he plopped down into the only chair in the claustrophobically small arsenal. "Why did I even let you two drag me into this?" For God's sake, they didn't even need new guns! "Couldn't we have, oh, I don't know, dangled ourselves off boats in shark cages or fallen out of helicopters without parachutes for three miles—_or anything other than this_?"

Kono rolled her eyes, turning back to Steve and watching approvingly as he ran calloused fingers over the shining body of a nickel-plated SIG-Sauer P226. "And he calls us crazy."

"Hey, I'm right here, you know," Danny said, waving his hands in her face. "I'd love it if you two would stop talking about me like I'm not here."

Steve simply reached across the table to pinch his partner's cheek. "Come on, Danno, you know you love us."

Kono gave him her most winning smile. "Yeah, _Danno_. We're your favorites, aren't we?"

"That is a lie," Danny grumbled petulantly, eying the Kel-Tec beside him and wondering if he'd be able to get away with a double homicide. "A horrible, appalling, filthy lie."

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, we're just getting started! I know, this chapter was pretty short, but the next couple installments get longer and longer. So what did you think? I would certainly love to know. Please don't hesitate to leave a review, if you have the time! And make sure to stay tuned.**


	2. Broken

**Author's Note: Wow! You guys are incredible. I am so glad you guys are this enthusiastic about the vignettes to come, and that you like the idea of the story as a whole. Reading through your feedback made me even more excited to keep posting; so without further ado, I hope you all enjoy this next installment. Thank you very much for your time and support!**

**Disclaimer in Chapter One!**

* * *

**Prompt: Broken (B)**

**Characters: Steve/Danny, friendship**

**Genre: Humor/Friendship**

* * *

He wasn't supposed to have seen it.

The arrest had gone smoother than they had expected; their suspect had hardly put up a fight as the cuffs were snapped on, shouted insults about haoles notwithstanding. The murder weapon was accounted for, the bullets were perfect matches to the slugs found at the crime scene. There had been no reason to worry, no reason to even think twice.

Steve wasn't supposed to have seen the mere inch of movement coming from the upstairs balcony—but he was glad he did. Not even a second had passed before all hell broke loose.

Danny hadn't seen it coming, so his breath was more than a little knocked out of him when Steve's hard, muscled body came out of nowhere and collided straight into his, tackling him to the ground far away from where he had previously been standing—far away from where two bullets were now embedded in the stack of crates that had been right behind his head.

Danny tried moving as Steve opened fire, but _fuck_, his leg hurt like something awful, and there was no questioning it—the poor limb was broken. He needn't have worried about seeking cover, because the shooter was dead in the blink of an eye, but that did a grand total of _absolutely nothing_ to abate Danny's current frustration.

It was in the middle of loudly chewing Steve out—_"You couldn't have just told me to duck or something? You're not the only trained officer of the law in this building, you know!"—_that Danny realized just how strangely Steve was cradling his left arm. There was something about the set of his shoulder that just...didn't look right.

_Good riddance._

Danny barely had the time to think about how Kono was almost certainly going to kill them for this, and that Chin would find the perfect spot to hide their bodies, before the beginnings of another rant were falling from his lips. "Steven, I swear, if you broke your arm in addition to shattering all of the bones in my leg, we're gonna have to have a serious talk."

"It's not broken, alright? It's just dislocated." But Steve winced as he tried moving it, and Danny definitely noticed. "Yeah," he said again, trying unsuccessfully to mask his ensuing whimper with a cough. "Dislocated."

"Dislocated, my ass," Danny practically growled, hissing as the pain in his leg seemed to double with each minute that passed. "Right, sure, your arm is completely fine and Chin and Kono are going to get married next summer. _Jesus, Steve, don't lie to me._"

"You are ridiculous," Steve said, blue eyes wide with disbelief at the amount of sarcasm dripping from his partner's tone. "I just saved your life."

"What do you want me to do, huh? You want me to get you a fruit basket? Fine, I'll get you a fruit basket with a nice big card inside that reads 'you are certifiably insane and an ass'. Yeah, I'll get right on that. _When I can walk again._"

"Certifiably insane _and_ an ass. Wow, that's great." Steve rolled his eyes and made to walk away, out of the warehouse for some fresh air. "Just fabulous, Danno, you're welcome."

"Hey, hey, wait. Where do you think you're going?" Danny motioned around him. "Clearly I'm not going to able to move until that ambulance gets over here."

"I thought you were a trained officer of the law," Steve reminded, a smirk touching the corners of his lips.

"Yeah, okay. Whatever." He made a frustrated noise as Steve extended a hand—the one attached to his non-broken arm—to very awkwardly help him up onto his good leg. "Thanks," Danny grumbled.

Steve's face lit up. "Now, just to clarify: Was that for saving your life or for helping you onto your feet?"

Danny couldn't help it; he bit out an incredulous laugh. "I hate you so much, McGarrett."

But the other man just smiled. "Maybe you should put that in the card instead."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, what do you think? It's been all fun and games so far and will stay that way for the next couple chapters, until we hit E. After that, I'd say the genres are free game; but don't you worry, this crazy roller-coaster ride will be an enjoyable one! If you have a moment, I would sure love to hear from you. Your feedback provides the best incentive and inspiration I could hope for. Many thanks in advance!**


	3. Camaro

**Author's Note: If any of you guys follow me on twitter, you probably know from my incessant whining and fangirling that I've been getting a whole lot of Danny/Kono feels lately as I rewatch some of my favorite season one episodes. While this particular chapter has been written for a while now, it only seems fitting that I post it this week while said feels are at a high point. But anyway, enough of my rambling. I cannot tell you guys enough how grateful I am for your support; it is so wonderful to hear that you all are enjoying the way I am taking this story so far, and I hope you will enjoy this specific installment all the same. Thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer in Chapter One!**

* * *

**Prompt: Camaro (C)**

**Characters: Danny/Kono, relationship**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Kono said, completely out of the blue. "You let me drive your car, but you don't let Steve."

Danny leaned back in the passenger seat of his Camaro, stretching his arms back so far that his navy blue v-neck rode up a little in the front, exposing a thin sliver of skin. "Correct."

She smirked, her gaze moving quickly from his chest back up to his face. "But he does it anyway."

"Correct again," Danny drawled, looking at Kono out of the corner of his eye as they pulled up to a red light. "Because he's a super SEAL and that evidently means he can get away with anything. The man has serious control issues, I'm telling you."

"I'm not denying it," Kono said in return, chuckling. A quick beat of silence passed before she cocked her head to the side and shot him a winning smile. "So...why me?"

This time, when Danny gave her an appreciative once over, he didn't even try to hide it. In jean shorts and a white tank top that did nothing to cover her sunshine yellow bikini, Kono looked absolutely magnificent. As for the added appeal of her wind-tousled hair? That was the cherry on top. "Because you're not McGarrett, babe," he said simply, grinning boyishly.

Kono's chuckling turned into a carefree laugh as she felt his gaze on her still. "I suppose not. _I _won't do anything to explode Winifred or get her totaled in any way, so don't you worry about that."

"Wini—who told you about that?" Danny sputtered.

Kono's grin was unrepentant. And beautiful. "Chin," she answered nonchalantly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Chin," Danny echoed, throwing his hands up in the air. "You can't trust anyone anymore, I swear." He cast her a sideways glance. "And for the record, I _don't_ call her Winifred. She doesn't have a name."

That made Kono roll her eyes. "Liar," she teased.

"Hey, look, I'm not lying, okay?" he protested, his voice raising in both pitch and volume. "Evidently I never got the memo saying that it was mandatory to give your car a name—"

At that exact moment, Kono put her foot to the gas and maneuvered the car into a sharp turn, catching Danny completely off guard and effectively shutting him up—because _damn_, he talked too much—as he went careening into the passenger side window. The only sound that could be heard over the honking of the car behind them was her laughter.

Danny, however, was not amused. "Jesus Christ, Kono, who was I kidding? You're a menace," he growled instantly. "Pull over."

She acquiesced without much protest, though when they had pulled into the nearest parking lot, a pout was turning down her lips. "I'm sorry," Kono said, feigning innocence. "I won't do it again."

"Damn right you won't." And before Danny could think about the possible repercussions of his actions, or the possibility that he had misread the situation completely and would probably end the day with a stinging handprint on one cheek, he leaned over and reached over for Kono, his hands framing either side of her face as he pulled her in for a kiss.

Unlike the kisses they had previously shared while undercover, this one carried an intensity that didn't need to rely on frenzy or frenetic energy. It was slow but passionate, sweet and delicious, breathtaking and absolutely _perfect._

Danny wanted more.

"So that's why you let me drive your car," Kono said huskily on a giddy little laugh that had Danny immediately thinking back to that very same undercover assignment and the way he had been able to feel her giggling as her mouth had been pressed to his.

"I've wanted to do that ever since we made out by the pool," he whispered against her skin, mouthing at her jaw and reveling in the sound of her ensuing shuddery sigh.

"Me, too," she murmured, tangling her fingers in his hair and tugging playfully yet insistently. "Now shut up and kiss me again."

_"Gladly."_

* * *

**Author's Note: Short and sweet, right? As always, thank you very much for the time you put into reading and reviewing. I look forward to hearing what you thought of this chapter, and what you would like to see in the chapters to come. Much love and many thanks in advance for your feedback!**


	4. Diet

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm going to come out and state the obvious: writing team-fic in which Danny is picked on is just a little too much fun. Trust me, I love the detective as much as anyone else, but having Kono, Steve, and Chin gang up on him...well, that's just too good an opportunity for me to pass up. Anyway, I hope you guys have as much fun with this chapter as I did! Many thanks, as always, for taking the time to read and review.**

**Disclaimer in Chapter One!**

* * *

**Prompt: Diet (D)**

**Characters: Steve/Danny/Kono/Chin, friendship**

**Genre: Humor/Friendship**

* * *

"Okay, I'm going to need a second to fully digest this information," Steve said, propping his feet up on his desk and narrowing his eyes speculatively at his partner. "I mean, I know you told me this the other day, but I just need to make sure: you, Danny Williams, are on a diet?"

"As per Grace's orders," Danny answered begrudgingly, rolling his eyes at Steve's antics. "She _insisted_. She's really worried about my cholesterol," he said, clearly resigned, and Steve knew that the Jersey native couldn't help but have an 'anything goes' mentality when it came to his precious daughter. Already, at such a young age, the little girl was a scarily good negotiator.

Steve looked pointedly at Danny, then smirked. "I don't blame her for being worried."

Danny's brows came together as he scowled. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean, McGarrett?"

Finally breaking his silence, Chin held up his hands, adopting his typical role of mediator between the two. "Nothing, Danny. I happen to think it's a wonderful idea," he said, nodding his approval. "It makes it obvious that Gracie cares for you."

Danny smiled a little at that, before turning back to the infuriating man whose office they were currently crowding. "Thank you, Chin. See, Steve? _That_ is how normal people react. Normal people like Chin don't make fun of me or put me in a state of constant danger. Lieutenant Kelly, you are officially my new best friend."

Steve couldn't help but laugh at Chin's resulting smug smile. "Come on, Danno," he said with an exaggerated pout; after all, he knew the blonde detective was just pulling his leg. "What am I, chopped liver?"

Kono chose that exact moment to rather coincidentally round the corner and lean against the doorjamb, holding a box of something that smelled absolutely _amazing_. "Hey, boys," she said, grinning that telltale bright smile of hers.

The three men chorused back a greeting in response, though Danny's eyes immediately narrowed in sudden suspicion—just like Steve's had done just minutes earlier. "What's that?" he asked, motioning to the box in her hands.

"Malasadas from Liliha bakery. Fresh batch, too." She opened the box and handed one to Steve, who had already gotten to his feet. "You want one, Danny? Chin?"

Danny thought nothing of her question...until he saw the mischievous smile flirting at her lips. Just like that, something instantly clicked. "You are the most cruel person I have ever met in my life," he said slowly, and she could practically hear the wheels turning in his mind.

Kono blinked in confusion. "I thought that was McGarrett," she said, ignoring Steve's resulting endearing noise of confusion. "Besides, I was just trying to do the right thing by offering you one. _Forgive me_." This time, it was Chin who couldn't bite back his smirk as he watched his kid cousin pointedly bite into one of the fried treats and hand yet another to Steve.

"Uh huh. Sure." Danny crossed his arms over his chest petulantly. "You are no longer my favorite of the Kelly-Kalakaua cousins, by the way," he said nonchalantly, pointing an accusatory finger at Kono.

Playful facade completely gone, her expression turned affronted in the blink of an eye. "What? _Why?_"

"What do you mean, why? Look at yourself!" Danny exclaimed, waving his hands about at not only her, but at Steve as well. "You know malasadas are my favorite and you're deliberately taunting me!"

"I am not!" Kono retorted, setting down the box on Steve's desk and mirroring Danny's position with her arms crossed. "God, Danny, if you want one _that_ much, just take one and start your diet tomorrow or something!"

For a long moment, the only sound in the room was silence.

Then Danny smiled victoriously. _Hook, line, and sinker._ "I never told you I was starting a diet, Kono."

Her eyes widened as she realized they had just been made. "Danny, wha—" _Well, shit._

"I told Steve yesterday," he continued. "And Chin? Well, he only found out today—at least, I thought so. But you?" He made a show of searching his memory. "Nope, I can't remember ever telling you."

Kono flushed a deep pink as Steve coughed and Chin cleared his throat. "I just assumed—I mean, I—I just thought—"

Chin took that moment to let out a sigh, shaking his head. "Damn it, cousin," he ribbed playfully. Immediately, Steve erupted into loud laughter.

Danny scowled. "Scratch that, I hate both of the Kelly-Kalakaua cousins. And _you_," he said toward the still-laughing commander. "I have absolutely no friends."

Pushing herself off of the doorjamb, Kono crossed over to the blonde to press a kiss to his cheek. "Danny, you know we'd support you through anything," she said, though she was still smiling like a fool.

"What she said," Steve echoed, as Chin nodded and reached for a malasada of his own. "It's just...a little bit too entertaining to tease you sometimes. But we do it with love," he said, with that stupidly handsome grin of his.

Danny glared at Steve for a while longer before his gaze fell to the box on his desk. Finally, _expectantly_, he caved with a long, drawn out sigh.

"Oh, for God's sake, just give me one already."

* * *

**Author's Note: Because we all knew he was going to do it eventually, right? Poor Grace, Danny just loves his malasadas and coco puffs too much to give them up. But I hope this gave you guys a little laugh or smile! As always, I eagerly await reading your feedback, whether it's long or short, signed or anonymous. It's been great to know that you all are enjoying these little vignettes so far. The next one's going to be a doozy...but let's cross that bridge when we come to it, shall we? Again, thank you very much for your time and continued support. Mahalo!**


	5. Electricity

**Author's Note: I'd like to be able to give a reason for why this idea popped into my head at all, but frankly, I've done a lot of thinking and I've come up blank. I don't really know; I love my fluff and ohana fic just as much as anyone out there, but sometimes I just get such angsty ideas that I have to put to paper. That's what this is. And because I evidently enjoy torturing myself, I will probably turn this vignette into a separate multi-chapter fic whenever I have the chance to write it all out (I've already begun the outlining). But anyway, I guess that's enough of a warning. All four team members are involved in this particular chapter, though there is a focus on Steve and Kono's friendship for reasons I'm sure you all will understand soon enough—reasons that have to do with one Wo Fat.**

**As always, mahalo for taking the time to read and leave feedback. I am eternally grateful.**

**Disclaimer in Chapter One!**

* * *

**Prompt: Electricity (E)**

**Characters: Kono/Steve, friendship**

**Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

Kono's scream echoed sharply in the room, ringing back in her ears long enough to make her even more delirious than she already was.

_"Tell me about Shelburne."_

Her eyelids drooping shut, Kono panted heavily and writhed against the rope holding her arms in place above her head. Her body ached worse than it ever had before; the memory of a surfboard tearing through muscle and bone in her left knee felt like a lover's caress in comparison to the sheer pain of the electricity coursing white hot through her veins. "I don't know...anything about that," she managed, her mangled red tank top stained with sweat and angered tears.

Wo Fat clucked his disappointment, before circling her like a vulture and pressing the cattle prod once more to the sensitive flesh of her bound feet. "Let's try again," he shouted over the sound of Kono's ensuing exclamation of pain. It was louder this time; deeper, throatier, endlessly more horrifying. But he couldn't have cared less. "What do you know about Shelburne?" he demanded, his voice unsettlingly cool.

"I don't know who Shelburne is," Kono slurred, her mouth dry and her damp hair sticking to the back of her neck. "For God's sake, _McGarrett_ doesn't even know who Shelburne is," she said, exhaustion bleeding into her tone, "so why would I?"

He was quiet for a while, his gaze roving over body and nodding approvingly at the quivering set of her muscles, her bloodstained feet, her eyes which looked so devoid of life. "You see, Kono," he said eventually, his voice grating over her flayed nerves and making her shiver violently, "the thing is, I have reason to believe Steve does in fact know who Shelburne is. So I'm going to give you one last chance. _What_ is Shelburne's real identity?"

Kono was cut off mid-scream as her voice gave out completely. She watched with terror as he dropped the prod to the ground; what did he have planned next? "I've already told you everything I know, I swear," she rasped. "Please..." she begged with a whisper; and she really hadn't wanted to express weakness in any way, but here, on the edge of insanity, she could no longer help it. "Please stop."

"Well, then," Wo Fat said resolutely. "That's a shame." The next thing Kono knew, he had drawn a gun and was pressing its cold barrel to her temple. It almost felt good, in a way, the cool metal against her feverishly hot skin. "Because if you have nothing to say, then you're useless to me."

Suddenly, they were no longer alone; raised voices could be heard just down the hall. "We need to go, boss," Kono heard. "We've got visitors."

Wo Fat stood there for a moment longer, his trigger finger itching desperately, before he pulled the gun away and gave her a terrible smile. "Goodbye, Officer Kalakaua. Until we meet again."

And in the blink of an eye, as if she had imagined the entire thing, he was gone.

Barely seconds later, three familiar forms came barreling into the room, guns drawn. "Kono?" Steve yelled. His face paled the moment he saw her; her broken body suspended from rope that was hanging from the ceiling was surely a terrible sight, and Kono found herself wishing that, out of the three men, Chin wouldn't have been there to see it. _"Kono!"_

Somehow pulling from strength she didn't even have, Kono forced her eyes back open and willed her voice to work. "Steve..."

"I've got you," he said, his tone frantic as he pulled out his pocket knife and cut her bindings loose while Danny carefully worked on her legs. She whimpered quietly as Danny accidentally brushed against the broken skin on the bridge of one foot; the poor man looked absolutely wrecked in result. "Kono, shhh," Steve murmured, pulling her into his arms and lifting her effortlessly so that her feet were nowhere near the ground. "It's okay. You're okay."

"He's gone," was all Kono could say in response. She saw Chin hovering nearby, looking more frazzled than she had ever seen him, and it broke her heart that much more that she didn't have the willpower to meet his gaze.

"I know," Steve said quietly, bringing her outside. The air was so fresh it burned her lungs; the drizzling rain felt incredible against her skin as they neared the waiting ambulance. "We'll get him," he vowed. "But let's get you out of here first."

"It hurts," Kono murmured almost unintelligibly against his suddenly damp cheek.

He sucked in a deep, sharp breath. "K—Kono, I'm so sorry." _This is all my fault._

"Steve." On the border of unconsciousness, Kono forced herself to say one more thing. "I didn't tell him...anything. She's safe."

"I know you didn't," Steve said breathlessly, holding onto her a little tighter at that. It was so typical of her; here she was, after enduring the most terrible type of torture, and she was still thinking of everyone else. He shook his head.

"You're the strongest woman I know, Kono," he whispered. "Stronger than I could ever be."

Kono would have readily responded in the negative...but instead, she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Any thoughts? No worries, some major fluff is in store for the immediate future. Reviews are love; please do not hesitate to drop me a line and let me know what you thought about this chapter—or any of the others. I honestly believe your feedback is integral in improving my writing! Much love and many thanks in advance.**


	6. Fight

**Author's Note: Evidently, I was in an angsty mood when I wrote this chapter and the one before it; in fact, I'm pretty sure I knocked both chapters out in the same day, which explains a lot. While this is certainly not nearly as angsty as chapter five, it was still admittedly a little painful to write, seeing as I _love_ these two to pieces—but I think you'll find that I'm always up for a challenge when it comes to writing. With that said, I sincerely hope you guys enjoy (yeah, that's probably not the right word) this installment and stay tuned for the others to come. Many thanks for reading! It's very much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer in Chapter One!**

* * *

**Prompt: Fight (F)**

**Characters: Kono/Adam, relationship**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

* * *

Kono's gaze was downcast, her heart tragically heavy yet pounding angrily when she finally spoke. "We need to talk about this."

Adam's face fell, and he began pacing the length of the room. "Kono, I'm sorry—"

"'You're sorry'?" she echoed, feigning confusion. "For what?" A beat passed. "Oh, right, for _pointing a gun at my head_ and then tying me up and duct taping my mouth shut. Right, I almost forgot."

Adam grimaced at the bite behind her words. "I know you're angry, and you have every reason to be—"

"You're damn right I'm angry!" Kono snapped, fuming. "Who do you think I am, Adam?" she shouted. "Huh?" Of their own volition, her hands clenched into tight fists as her sides, her knuckles whitening dangerously. Adam had always known she was a force to be reckoned with, but this? This was outright terrifying. "You promised you would be straight with me," Kono continued, more quietly this time as distrust and disapproval seeped into her features, "and then you turned around and pulled a stunt like that." She shook her head slowly. "I can't even believe you."

Stopping his pacing in front of her and reaching out to take her hands in his, Adam recoiled when she instantly pulled away. "Kono, please, baby. Can you let me explain?"

Her dark eyes reflected a look of pure contempt at his words. "_Don't_ call me that," she uttered lowly, her gaze burning into his.

"Alright," he said, clearly resigned to his fate. "I'm sorry."

Despite the genuine color to his low, thrumming voice, Kono would not be reconciled. "I don't think you understand," she said. Gone was the yelling, gone was the sharp touch of anger hardening her features. Instead, she was resolute, and that disheartened Adam all the more. "There's nothing to explain," she said simply. "I got your message loud and clear. Your actions proved that you can't and don't trust me. You can't trust me, I can't trust you." Her smile was rueful, pained. "That worked out nicely, didn't it?"

"No," Adam returned, taking one careful step closer to her. "It didn't work out nicely at all," he said frankly.

"Yeah, well," Kono bit her bottom lip, then turned away from him once and for all as her traitorous eyes began to sting, "you could have prevented that by _not_ acting like a criminal and assaulting an officer. I could have you arrested." There was a long pause. "Instead, I'm doing something else," Kono said on a sigh. "We're done, Adam."

Adam had been expecting it all along; after all, he knew what he had done was inexcusable, and he couldn't exactly blame her. But it didn't make the shock of her words sting any less, though. "Kono, please..." he said, reaching for her one last time. "Give me one last chance. I'm _begging_ you."

"I already did," she said softly, her rueful smile turning into a sad one that she wished he couldn't and wouldn't see. "I did," she repeated. "And this," Kono rubbed her wrists, bruised from the duct tape, and watched as his dark gaze followed the movement, "is what you gave me in return. Goodbye, Adam."

And like he had been imagining it all along, Kono disappeared out his front door without another word.

* * *

**Author's Note: So the good news is, most of the immediately following chapters will be fluffy and sweet—I mean, I had to make up for these past two vignettes in some way, didn't I? In fact, a happy Kono/Adam chapter is in the works right now. But anyway, ****I certainly look forward to hearing what you all thought of this particular installment, and like I've said before, I'm always open to hearing what you guys would like to see in the chapters to come. Just because I already have most of the story written doesn't mean I can't go back and change things! Thank you very much in advance for your feedback.****  
**


	7. Goggles

**Author's Note: Yeah, that's right****—it's that time of the year again when the prospect of classes quickly approach and what little free time remaining I had goes right out the window. That being said, there's basically no chance that I will start slacking in updating this story. I'm hoping to be able to keep posting at least one chapter each week, so keep a lookout for that. I couldn't possibly ever accurately express just how thankful I am to receive your feedback; I've heard from quite a few of you lately, and it's immensely interesting to see what you guys are looking forward to, so rest assured I'll find every way to incorporate your ideas and preferences in the upcoming chapters.**

******As always, thank you for the time you put into reading, and I hope you enjoy! This one's a post-ep for 3x19, **"Hoa Pili".

**Disclaimer in Chapter One!**

* * *

**Prompt: Goggles (G)**

**Characters: Charlie/Kono, pre-relationship**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

* * *

Feeling someone's eyes on her, Kono looked up expectantly from the brake fluid and ground up chlorine pool tablets that were set up in front of her. "What?"

Charlie smiled a little, before downcasting his gaze back to his work. "Nothing," he said nonchalantly, with a shrug that looked anything but. "I just...really like seeing you around the lab, that's all."

This time, it was Kono's turn to smile in response, and she turned to face him as she pushed the lab goggles she had previously been wearing up to the top of her head. "I told you, I wouldn't want to miss a chance to see your smile," she said simply, priding herself in the way she was able to prevent her cheeks from flushing dark pink.

For a moment, Charlie forgot all about the experiment he was supposed to have been doing. "Neither would I."

Kono chuckled quietly, before pulling off her lab coat and hanging it up. "I should go," she said; and was that reluctance he heard in her voice? However, it was not reluctance but rather, the way he gave her a funny look, that had her staying in the lab for a minute longer. "What is it?" she asked warily.

"Your, uh..." Charlie cleared his throat, then bit back a cheeky grin. "Your goggles kind of made an imprint on your face."

"They what?" Immediately, Kono sought out a mirror. Sure enough, a thin red outline of the goggles had pressed into her tanned skin. She smirked. "Oh, now _that's_ cute."

If anything, Charlie's grin only widened. "I thought so."

Her eyes narrowed playfully as she shot him a suspicious glance. "Why do I feel like this was your master plan all along?" she questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"Right, because I had a guy killed and had someone use a makeshift timed explosive to get the HPD lab's attention so I would be able to work the case and convince you to come down here to wear those lab goggles," Charlie rattled off on one breath. "Makes sense."

Kono couldn't help it; she burst out into loud laughter. "Sounds perfectly reasonable to me."

"Yeah, well," Charlie smirked, turning back to his work, "I'll keep that in mind then."

Comfortable silence lapsed between the two of them before Kono finally decided to throw all cares away. "You know," she said casually, leaning up against the table he had adopted as his work station, "you could always ask me out to dinner next time. Instead of having the poor guy killed."

Charlie met her gaze then, his eyes soft and his smile content. "I'll keep that in mind, too."

"Good, I'm glad." Kono breathed out a small laugh before returning her lab goggles and making her way toward the door. "Bye, Charlie."

Returning her wave, Charlie gleefully made a mental note to ask her out as soon as their case was over. "See you around, Kono."

* * *

**Author's Note: I honestly couldn't help myself with this little installment because a bunch of people on my twitter timeline were talking about Charlie and my muse decided to take that and run with it. As for the next chapter, it will be Steve/Kono (set after the Hesse ordeal) for those of you who have been asking for it, so stay tuned. I, of course, would love to hear from you so please don't hesitate to let me know what you thought. Thanks a million in advance!**


	8. Hesse

**Author's Note: I say it all the time, but I somehow _always_ enjoy writing these two. Perhaps it's because Steve/Kono was the first ship that I was drawn to when I started watching Hawaii Five-0...or perhaps it's just because I love them like crazy. This chapter can be perceived as a pre-romantic relationship kind of setting, though I initially had it in mind as a friendship piece since I have plans for more romance chapters further down the line. I'll also be posting a Steve/Kono sequel to "Ho'ohiki" later this week, so that's something else to stay tuned for. But fingers crossed that you guys enjoy this! It's a tad bit short, but hopefully it'll be enough to tide you all over for a little while. Post-ep for 1x12, ****"Hana'a'a Makehewa."**

**Disclaimer in Chapter One!**

* * *

**Prompt: Hesse (H)**

**Characters: Steve/Kono, friendship (pre-relationship)**

**Genre: Friendship**

* * *

"Hey, Kono." At the deep, familiar voice, Kono looked up from the pile of paperwork she had been working on to see Steve leaning against her office door. "If you're not busy, could I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, Boss." Her brows pinching together in worry, Kono nodded swiftly and motioned for him to close the door as she shuffled to put her files away. "What's up?" she wondered aloud, her gaze meeting his. A long beat of silence passed, in which Kono was forced to recount the events of the previous day. "Is...is this about Hesse?"

Steve swallowed thickly. "Kind of."

"Kind of," she echoed, watching with bright eyes as he eventually moved to take a seat in front of her. Slowly but surely, the worry settled further into the pit of her stomach. "Steve, is everything alright?"

"Yeah," he answered, a touch of an apologetic smile curving his mouth when Kono let out a sigh of relief she hadn't even realized she had been holding. "Yeah, everything is fine," he reassured. "I guess I just wanted to thank you."

Her expression softened immediately. "Oh, Steve," she said quietly. "You don't have to thank me. It's what we do. It's what we're here for."

"I know, but still." Fidgeting slightly in his chair, Steve coughed a little, stalling as he tried in vain to find the right words. "Out there, you really proved that I could trust you to have my back." He breathed out a laugh. "Oh, who am I kidding, you prove that every single day in both the office and the field, Kono." His smile hardened imperceptibly at the corners; she wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't been watching him so intently. "What I'm saying is this," Steve finished finally. "You were amazing with that sniper rifle. And you're an amazing friend. I really appreciate it."

Kono smiled at that, her cheeks warming. She had always known Steve McGarrett wasn't the best when it came displays of and expressing emotion, and because of that, she valued his frank admissions all the more. From a man who had seen and experienced the things he had, a rare glimpse at his emotional interior was a privilege, one she intended to treasure.

With that in mind, she stuck to the simple truth. "I know you'd do the same for me."

Not even a second had passed before his fervent response was meeting her ears. "In a heartbeat."

Giving into temptation, Kono reached across her desk to give Steve's hand a squeeze, her heart pounding when he unconsciously linked their fingers together. "That's all I want and need in return."

"You're the best," Steve said simply. Tempting fate, he allowed himself a moment in which his gaze and touch lingered on hers for a little longer; and then he was snapping back to reality. "Back to work?" he questioned, as if the tables had turned; as if it were she who was in charge of Five-0 now and he was asking her for permission.

Kono's smile widened, and she couldn't help bit think of a quote she had once read about never working a day in your life if you had chosen a job that you loved. And this right here? She glanced around her office at Steve, then out the window at Danny and Chin...this was what she really, truly loved.

Rising to her feet, Kono nodded and followed Steve out the door with a brand new spring in her step. "Back to work."

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, I'm back in my Steve/Kono groove for those of you have been asking for more of them, so rest assured this is not the last we'll be seeing of those two together. Next up, however, is a Kono-centric chapter that I've been looking forward to posting, so I sincerely hope you all will stick around for that. As always, thank you reading and reviewing! I know I say this too often, but really—your time and feedback means a lot to me, and I very much appreciate it. Hope you all have a wonderful weekend. **


	9. Ian

**Author's Note: It's kind of ridiculous how classes have only just started and I can already feel my stress level climbing. So much work to do, so little time. But it's okay now, because I finally have a break and I'm listening to Enya and all is right in the world. I'll go ahead and cut to the chase and say I sincerely hope you all enjoy this particular chapter. If you haven't realized by now, I have a major soft spot for all things Kono, and this post-ep for 1x06, "Ko'olauloa", only further proves that. You can look at it two ways: it focuses primarily on Kono's relationship with her surfing mentor, Ian Adams, but I also tried incorporating a bit of a Kono/Max friendship, particularly at the very end. Nothing quite like trying my hand at something new, right?**

**Anyway, thank you so very much for your time. I look forward to hearing what you all think.**

**Disclaimer in Chapter One!**

* * *

**Prompt: Ian (I)**

**Characters: Kono/Max, friendship**

**Genre: Friendship**

* * *

"Max." Her voice was hoarse, her eyes red as she stood in steely silence by the examination table in the morgue. "Could I have a second alone, please?"

The man watched her carefully for a second more before nodding and turning towards the door. "Certainly, Officer Kalakaua."

On any normal day, Kono would have told him to call her by her first name, that "Officer Kalakaua" made her sound like a woman of a much older age; but now, she didn't have it in her to say another word, let alone to protest. She didn't flinch as the door closed behind her, leaving her and Ian to themselves.

_Ian._

Her stomach lurched. For the longest time, Kono hadn't known what to say, and she had been planning to spend that very moment in silence; but suddenly, _suddenly_, it was like she had so much to release. "Ian..." she choked out, "it would be wrong if I didn't start off by thanking you; by thanking you for everything you did for me, before and after my accident." She shivered a little as she took in a sharp breath to steady herself. "With Coral Prince, you fostered my passion for surfing. You helped me _find_ myself."

Kono's chest burned as she fought to keep the tears at bay. "After I blew out my knee...well, you never once stopped supporting me. To this day, that means the world, and it always will. I can promise you, I will never forget the selflessness with which you helped me out in what was then the worst moment of my life."

She swallowed thickly, no longer fighting the hot tears that burned twin tracks down her cheeks as she remembered. "You were so excited to surf with me today," Kono whispered, voice cracking, "so excited to share those waves with me again like the good old days, and frankly, I couldn't wait either." She reached for his now cold hand. "It's not fair that we didn't get that chance. Ben and I promised one another that we'd go surfing together later on, when this all boils over, for old times' sake...but it just won't be the same. It'll never be the same."

Kono's fingers gripped the edge of the table hard enough for her knuckles to go completely white. "I miss you already," she said simply. "We all do. But in a way...it's only fitting that you left us while in the middle of your beloved Pacific. I'd like to believe that, wherever you are, you're happy, because you left this world doing what you loved in front of and amongst the people you loved.

Unable to take any more, Kono swiped quickly at her eyes to dry them and turned back to her old friend for one last goodbye—their last before the spreading of his ashes. "Thank you again, Ian. I'm forever indebted."

As if on cue, it was then that Max came back in to silently draw a white sheet over Ian's body. Kono was making to leave when he chose to speak. "Are you okay?"

One hand already on the doorknob, Kono turned back momentarily to give him a watery smile. "I will be," she promised herself. "Thanks, Max. I appreciate it."

"Of course."

With Kono gone, Max allowed himself a moment to reflect and breathe. His job was one that was taken for granted often; someone had to do it, right? But the fact of the matter was, it wasn't easy to constantly see people grieve, especially when it came to those he had taken to calling his friends. The least he could do in return for their mourning, Max knew, was to do his best and find all the evidence possible in order to bring the killer to justice and give closure in return.

After all, it was clear that Kono needed it.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thoughts? Feel free to******** drop me a line and tell me what you think; I always love hearing from you. Is there anything you'd like to see in the upcoming chapters? Let me know! T****hank you again for your continued time and support.**


	10. Japan

**Author's Note: Since my season one DVDs finally came in the mail this past week, I watched the deleted scene that coincided with the previous chapter for the first time and _oh my god. _Tears, I tell you. Tears everywhere. It's one thing to take your emotions and put them to paper, but it's another thing entirely to actually see someone else's rendition on TV. This week's installment will be much lighter than chapter nine's vignette, so rest assured. And coming up soon will be some team-fic and Steve/Danny banter, so please stay tuned! **

**As always, I greatly appreciate the time you put into reading and reviewing, and I sincerely hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer in Chapter One!**

* * *

**Prompt: Japan (J)**

**Characters: Kono/Adam, relationship**

**Genre: Romance**

* * *

Frowning as she pressed the phone closer to her ear, Kono sprawled out on her bed and let out a sigh. "I miss you already," she murmured.

"I know, Kono." On the other line, Adam's frustration was evident as he heaved out a sigh identical to Kono's. "I miss you, too. So much."

While she had asked the question several times before, Kono asked yet another time; as if she was hoping his answer would somehow change. "How long are you going to be gone?"

Adam ran a hand through his hair as he neared the door to his hotel room. _God_, he couldn't remember ever missing someone as much as he was missing her at the moment. It was like a physical ache in his chest; being three thousand eight hundred fifty miles away from Kono was absolutely unbearable. "Two more weeks," he eventually bit out, fishing through his pockets for the key card.

Like he had known she would, Kono let out a low whistle. "Two weeks...that's too _long_, Adam."

"You're telling me." His fingers tingled as he itched to touch her again, like they had the night before. Never would he be able to forget how good it felt to run his fingers down her bare spine, watching as her muscles tightened and relaxed, watching her body shiver with pleasure and excitement. He wanted to taste her again, for the hundredth time, to press kisses all over her skin...and then, lastly, to her lips. Adam groaned aloud at the memories. "Kono, I can't stop thinking about you."

Kono hummed out a little throaty laugh in response that simply made him want her all the more. "What are you doing right now?"

Over the line, she could heard him locking a door, then rustling as he took off what she guessed was his suit jacket. "I just got to my hotel room," Adam said, falling back on the large and comfortable bed that was blessedly waiting for him after such a long, grueling day.

Burrowing deeper under the bedsheets, Kono caught a strand of hair between her hair and twirled it absentmindedly. Then a thought occurred to her, and she found herself biting back a mischievous grin. "Hey, Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"Two weeks from now, when you come home from Japan...I'm going to give you the _best_ present ever."

"Oh, yeah?" A slow, fond smile curved his lips at her non-sequitur. "Now that sounds interesting. What kind of present?"

There it was again, that coy little laugh of hers that was accompanied this time by a bright smile that Adam could picture as clear as day. "Well, that would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?"

Adam practically pouted at that. "I guess," he grumbled playfully, his voice low and rumbling.

"I'll tell you this much: it'll rock your world," she said slowly, sweetly.

"I don't doubt it," Adam said simply. "You always do."_ I can't wait. _It was with great reluctance that he craned his neck to peer at the bedside alarm clock and took note of just how late at night it was. He had a big day coming up, and the faster he could take care of business in Japan, the faster he would be able to get back home to Kono. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to say goodnight for now."

"Oh, that's right, I completely forgot about the time difference." Kono frowned, and he could hear it suddenly coloring her tone. "I hope I didn't keep you up too late."

"Are you kidding me? I wish I had the stamina to stay up for the rest of the night talking to you. I'm just getting old." He smiled and closed his eyes blissfully at the sound of her resulting laugh. "I love you, ku'uipo," he said gently.

A soft smile of her own graced Kono's lips as she brought the covers up to her chest and hugged them close to her in exactly the way she would have been holding onto him. "I love you, too, Adam. Goodnight."

* * *

**Author's Note: I know firsthand just how busy we've all been lately now that classes are starting up again, but i****f you have just a moment to spare, I would _really_ love to hear from you. After all, your feedback—no matter long or short, signed or anonymous—never fails to provide the best incentive and inspiration I could hope for. ********In addition, ****reviewer #100 will get a oneshot written for the prompt of their choice! **

**Much love and many thanks in advance.**


	11. Kill Shot

**Author's Note: So I wasn't at home in time for the season premiere on Friday, but I just finished watching it and _oh my God_. It was perfect. For a split second there, I had forgotten just how much I had missed the show—and then I watched the premiere and all the emotions came flooding right back. It's been a busy couple of weeks for me and I won't be able to get a breather until next Sunday, but writing has always proven to be an escape for me, so no, I won't be stopping any time soon. I sincerely hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It's short, I know, but I had too many Chin/Kono feels and, well, I needed an outlet.**

**As always, many thanks in advance for reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer in Chapter One! **

* * *

**Prompt: Kill Shot (K)**

**Characters: Kono/Chin/Steve, friendship**

**Genre: Angst/Friendship**

* * *

Already inexplicably on edge, Kono flinched when she heard Steve's gentle yet insistent voice coming once more from her earpiece. "If you have the shot, take it, Kono."

"I ca—I can't," Kono said adamantly, shaking her head and groaning quietly as the action caused beads of sweat from the back of her neck to travel down the length of her spine. "Steve, I'll kill Chin. It's too close."

But just as she had known he would, Steve did not yield. "It's the only chance we have," he reminded, and even from miles away, she could feel the stress radiating off of him in waves. "Kono, you've got this, we all know you do. Deep breaths," he coached.

Her eyes fell shut. So much was hanging on the line; so much could go terribly wrong. "Steve..."

_"Take the shot, Kono."_

In a flash, she remembered the hours of practice they had put in for moments just like this. _Don't hold your_ _breath_, she remembered hearing him say in her ear, his warm breath tickling the soft skin of her cheek as he leaned in closer. His eyes had burned with a dark intensity that made her insides even more tingly than they had already been._ Don't tense up, just gently squeeze the trigger and move with the rifle as it recoils against your shoulder._

_Reload and repeat._

It was now or never; Kono no longer had any time to spare to think about how badly her actions could end, or what the fallout would possibly do to her conscience. Rather, she didn't think, she simply took the shot...

...and watched in terror as their suspect _and Chin_ fell in a grand arc to the hard, unforgiving ground.

_"No,"_ she whispered, her heart coming to a stop. Not even a second had passed before she was on her feet and running to her cousin, her best friend. Her heart pounded so hard that she could hear it echoing grimly in her ears as the distance between them diminished, then diminished some more. Her vision began to tunnel, her body began to ache...

And then she saw Chin stand on wobbling legs, completely unharmed.

Unable to prevent it, Kono fell as her knees buckled beneath her—just as Chin stumbled over to her and drew her into a tight hug. "It's okay," he panted, as if he, too, needed to hear the words aloud himself to believe them. "I'm okay," he repeated, laughing in crazed disbelief.

"I thought I had hit you," Kono said, shivering into his side as he unconsciously pulled her in even closer. "God, Chin, I don't know what I would have done if I..."

"I never doubted you for a second," Chin whispered as her voice trailed away, though sweat matted his own brow and stained the collar of his shirt. "I've always believed in you. You know that."

So caught up in their mutual relief were they that neither Kono nor Chin realized Steve had approached. Watching the scene unfold from a hairsbreadth away, he finally stepped into Kono's line of vision, nodding his agreement as she met his gaze. No words needed to be spoken as he helped her back onto her feet, gave her shoulder a squeeze, and clapped Chin on the back; but nonetheless, Steve spoke. "You did good," he said simply, and the three words of praise set a smile to Kono's lips. A lopsided smile of his own touched the corners of his mouth. "We're proud of you, all of us are."

At that, Kono released a sigh of relief she hadn't even realized she had been holding. "Thanks," she said huskily, her eyes shining brightly with the imperceptible sheen of unshed tears, before the three of them walked away from their perpetrator's body, side by side.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thoughts? Up next, we've got ourselves some Steve and Danny banter, so stay on the lookout for that. As I always say, r****eviews are love; please do not hesitate to drop me a line and let me know what you thought about this chapter—or any of the others. I honestly believe your feedback is integral in improving my writing, and being able to hear from you would definitely make this weekend so much more enjoyable. Mahalo! **

**************Additionally, ****reviewer #100 will get a oneshot written for the prompt of their choice. Get excited; we're just fifteen reviews away!**


End file.
